


Hallowe'en Dorks

by novemberthird



Series: Muggle Jily [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberthird/pseuds/novemberthird
Summary: Prompt(s): jily hallowe’en party muggle au + fangs/vampire + pumpkin





	Hallowe'en Dorks

(alternate universe, hallowe’en)

_it was hallowe’en night. and no one would believe how much of a dork james potter really was unless you saw him in person. this year he was attempting to pull off being a vampire with a fake cape and a pair of fangs, too bad his glasses made him look like a complete dork–too bad she found him too cute to be put off by it.  
_

_she watched as he made a fool of himself dancing with sirius black, as if they were in the seventies. she laughed at the boy as her friend april gave her a look that told lily that her attraction for the bespectacled dork had not gone without notice._

_‘he’s cute, why don’t you go talk to him?’ she pushed one of her blonde plaits away as they were bumped into by yet another drunk guy._

_‘the sad thing is i’ve been watching him, and he hasn’t even taken a drink of alcohol. he’s doing all this while sober, april.’_

_april giggled, ‘we’ll at least he won’t try to grope you like some of the other football players in our year did.`_

_lily wrinkled her nose, ‘does he go to our school then?’_

_april rolled her eyes at her friend who was once more sneaking glances at the boy. too bad she missed him casting glances at her. ‘he’s in our english class, lil.’ april laughed, ‘don’t tell me you’ve never noticed him checking you out?’_

_‘are you sure?’_

_‘he sits with peter pettigrew and remus lupin. although, it’s not that surprising you don’t notice him, i suppose. he tends to sleep in half our lessons, not that professor binns cares.’_

_‘come on,’ little red riding hood grabbed goldilocks by the arm and led her to a vampire, a wolf, a pumpkin, and sirius black._

_‘what are you supposed to be,’ april asked sirius._

_‘myself, of course,’ he smirked before continuing, ‘i couldn’t think of anything more awesome than yours truly.’_

_‘he means scarier,’ the pumpkin supplied._

_‘dreadful,’ the wolf added._

_‘they mean he’s a lazy git,’ the handsome vampire supplied, this resulted in him being hit by sirius._

_‘count dracula?’ lily asked._

_‘i’m too handsome to be dracula, i’m count james,’ his smirk was both arrogant and adorable._

_‘dork,’ sirius coughed into his hands._

_‘we match,’ lily said to the wolf._

_the boy chuckled, ‘i wouldn’t say we matched,’ he said, ‘so how is your grandmother?’_

_‘not in the stomach of a wolf.’_

_‘pity,’ he sighed, she laughed._

_james watched them and whispered something to sirius’ as the pumpkin she began to recognise as peter pettigrew chatted away with april. sirius and count james seemed to be arguing about something._

_‘is james single?’ she found herself asking remus._

_‘extremely,’ the boy said with a smile that said he knew something she didn’t._

_‘hey, moony, go talk to james, he’s being stubborn,’ remus rolled his eyes as he saw james glaring at sirius._

_‘what did you do to him?’ remus asked exasperated._

_‘talked.’_

_‘that usually does it,’ he murmured._

_‘shut it,’ sirius turned to her, ‘dance with me, red.’_

_‘do i have a choice?’ she asked as he dragged her away from their group._

_he placed his hand on her hips as she placed her hands on his shoulders. ‘if you even think about groping me, you will regret it,’ she warned._

_‘are you single,’ he asked abruptly._

_her eyes widened, ‘what?’_

_‘are you single?’_

_‘you’re not really my type, no offence.’_

_sirius let out a barking laugh, ‘not for me, red.’ he let out another laugh, ‘merlin, you’re not my type.’_

_‘i’ll try not to be offended,’ she mumbled. ‘yes,’ she said softly, ‘i am single.’_

_‘what a coincidence, so is james.’ she giggled, seeing where this was going. ‘is he now,’ she asked despite already knowing the answer._

_‘and he thinks you’re rather pretty.’_

_‘really,’ she blushed._

_‘and i won’t lie, he’s a big dork, and he’ll drive you completely mad, but he’d make a good boyfriend.’_

_‘interesting,’ she said as she saw james approach._

_‘i’m sorry if he’s being an idiot,’ james interrupted, a blush coating his cheeks. ‘sirius,’ james warned._

_‘i’m going,’ he rolled his eyes. ‘it was nice meeting you, red.’_

_she laughed, ‘it was interesting.’_

_lily waited for sirius to be out of earshot before speaking, ‘will you dance with me?’_

_he looked like a deer caught in headlights but quickly agreed._

_‘my name’s lily, by the way, not red.’ she said as she placed her head on his shoulder._

_‘i know, we have english together.’_

_‘so i’ve heard.’ he laughed._

_and that’s how she ended up kissing the big dork ten minutes later after he accidentally spilled his drink on her. that’s how she ended up pinned against a cupboard door half an hour later when he tried to ask her out on a date and ended up being shoved into her, accidentally groping her in the process. after all, there was worse things she could be doing then kissing a handsome boy who wore fake fangs and couldn’t ask her out properly if his life depended on it._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): jily hallowe’en party muggle au + fangs/vampire + pumpkin 


End file.
